In the Beginning...
In the Beginning... is the twenty-ninth episode of the sixth season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Prologue The episode opens with a massive battle between the Alliance of Light and Dark Legion soldiers, including Dark Spirits. Korra and Julian stand back-to-back as Dark Spirits surround the, with Korra's uncle, Unalaq gloating over them. Julian makes a slash at a Dark Spirit while Unalaq is fighting and enraged Fluttershy. Eventually, Unalaq orders a retreat and all Dark Legion forces run through the portal. Though celebratory at first, Julian turns to see Korra collapsed on the ground. He runs over to comfort the Avatar, who awakens and defensively throws them aside with airbending. When Raphael asks Korra why she did that she gets confused at the mention of her own name. When further questioned on how what happened in the battle, it is revealed that she has no memory of who she is, who the team is or what has happened, before collapsing again. Twlight soon runs up and recommends that they take Korra to Princess Celestia, quickly. Part 1 Princess Celestia is seen reading in her study, when Twilight bursts in begging for help. Brooklyn and Cyborg soon drag in an unconscious Korra, who is muttering "Raava". Princess Celestia grimly states that Korra's been infected with a dark spirit who would consume the Avatar Spirit if it was not cleansed in time. She takes Korra, Julian and Alice to a room filled with glowing crystals. Soon, spirits of Korra's past lives and Julian and Alices parents appear before them. They state that in order for Korra to regain her connection, they all must go back to the beginning, when the Avatar and the Army of Light was first formed. A young man soon appears before the trio, introducing himself as Wan, the first Avatar. Wan show the group his life and how Arthur Pendragon first formed the Army of Light, starting with him and Princess Carnaxa stealing food from the Chou brothers to feed themselves and their friends. The two successfully evade their pursuers for a while, but the brothers eventually catch up to them, leading to Carnaxa freezing them with the Staff of Atlantis. The two return to the tree house with food. Wan laments over his impoverished lifestyle with Arthur, who wishes he could return to the life he had as prince. Merlin advises against stealing from the Chou's again, fearing that their "reckless actions" might put everyone else in danger, leading to their deaths or banishment. Despite Merlins warnings, Arthur is determined to help the people of the city. In the city, a group of hunters prepared to journey into the Spirit Wilds in order to collect food, knowing that the local lion turtle would grant them the element of fire to protect themselves against wild spirits. Wan, Arthur, Carnaxa and Dorathea volunteer; however, after receiving the ability to firebend, Wan feigns fear and is told to return the power of fire to the lion turtle before returning to the city. The group returns to the city, without returning Wans bending, and they show his newly acquired ability to the others back at the tree house. That night, Wan and Arthur lead the others on a raid of the Chou estate. To allow the others sufficient time to escape, Wan, Arthur and his friends battle the Chou brothers and the palace guards, and are unmasked during the altercation by one of the Chous. Wan hesitates to kill the smallest of the Chou brothers and the others are apprehended and brought before the lion turtle. Refusing to reveal the names of those involved in the raid, Chou the Elder banishes the group and insists that Wan return the fire to the lion turtle. However, Wan pleads with the lion turtle and convinces the giant beast to allow him to keep his firebending and the others to keep their weapons in order to survive the wilds. As they wander the wilds, the group encounters hostile spirits, and discover that Excalibur and the Staff of Atlantis are the only weapons capable of harming them. Having walked all-night with no food or sleep, the group encounters an oasis with trees bearing actual fruit. Still hungry, the group approaches the island, but before they could reach it, an aye-aye spirit appears and tells him that, being a human, they are not welcome at the oasis. Merlin tries to reason with the spirit, telling the entity that they are hungry and in need of sleep. The spirit refused to listen, prompting Wan to attempt firebending to force the spirit aside. The spirit easily evaded the attack by teleporting behind him and proceeded to shove him to a nearby bush. Shorty after, a procession of spirits approached the oasis, causing Siphon to develop an idea. In a final attempt to enter the oasis, Wan disguises himself as a bush spirit and briefly manages to fool the oasis guardian; however, he is stopped by the aye-aye spirit, who recognizes his distinct human scent. The spirit guardian orders Wan and he others to return home once more, and he reveals that they were banished, causing one of the spirits to suggest moving to another lion turtle city. Wan expresses disbelief at the thought of other lion turtles, and Merlin inquires as to where they would find one. The aye-aye spirit refuses to help them and Wan and the others stalks off in frustration. While traveling through the wilds, they spot a cat deer caught in a net. Arthur and the others initially decide to have the creature for dinner, but ultimately chooses to help set it free. Before they could release the animal from its restraints, the group of hunters they were initially supposed to accompany show up. To protect the cat deer, Wan, Merlin and Morgana fight the hunters and lead them away from the creature while Arthur cuts it down, using the forest's own hazards to their advantage. Though they manage to stop two of their pursuers, Wan, Merlin and Morgana are eventually chased down. Before they could be apprehended, however, the aye-aye spirit appears and possesses one of the hunters, prompting the other to flee in fear. The oasis guardian subsequently carries Wan and the others to the oasis, and allows the spirit waters to heal their injures. Deciding that they have had enough of humans, Wan and the others resolve to stay in the wilds to learn the ways of the spirits. As time passed, Wan and the others befriend the spirits and learns the Dancing Dragon form from a white dragon while Merlin and Morgana learn magic, mastering the arts to the point where fire and magic became an extension of their own bodies. In doing so, they dramatically improved their firebending and fighting skills and managed to drive off any hunters that trespassed in spirit grounds. Eventually growing restless, Wan and the others decide to leave the oasis with the company of their horses and Wans cat deer Mula, in order to travel the world and find the other lion turtle cities. After wandering across many different terrains, Wan, Mula and the others run across a large group of spirits running away from the all-powerful spirits, Raava and Vaatu, who are battling in a nearby valley. Wan and the others go to investigate, and Wan, Merlin and Morgana attempt to stop the fighting in order to protect the spirits and animals in the surrounding forest. Vaatu manipulates them and tricks him into using his fire to separate Vaatu from his counterpart, Raava. After Vaatu is freed, Prince Aragon appears to merge with Vaatu and fly off laughing maniacally. Raava informs Wan, Merlin and Morgana of their mistake, telling him that he is the spirit of darkness and chaos and she, as the spirit of light and peace, had kept him under control for the past ten thousand years. Wan and the others also discover that the human and spirit realms are now headed toward annihilation because of his interference. Back in the present, Korra says that she has finally found Raava. Part 2 Princess Celestia insists that Alice and Julian must continue to view the past to help reconnect Korra, who is still deep in the crystal trance. Their attention returns to Wans story, where he and Arthur are debating about finding a way to stop Prince Aragon. While Wan still feels guilty, Merlin insists that everyone move on. Later, the group discovers some people with the ability to airbend, and are thrilled to see other humans for the first time in two years. Frightened, the airbenders fled and the group tried to follow them until they approached a cliff which they could not traverse. They notice one airbender running toward them, but are surprised when they saw the nomad floating toward a lion turtle that was floating in the air. The group eventually made their way onto the lion turtle and introduced themselves to the Nomads. Prince Aragon gained control the spirits on the island and began to terrorize the inhabitants, before revealing his presence, which the airbenders questioned as to who he is. Wan and the others tried to fight off the spirits, when Raava arrived. After gloating how he would destroy Raava at Harmonic Convergence, Prince Aragon fled with the dark spirits. Confused, the people living atop the air lion turtle asked why the spirits attacked. Wan and the others explained themselves and wishes they could undo their mistake. Raava warned Wan and the others that every time Vaatu gained power, her strength waned, threatening to cover the world in darkness. Wan and Arthur resolve to beat Prince Aragon by asking the lion turtle to grant Wan the power of air. Initially, the lion turtle was hesitant, as no human had ever been able to bend more than one element at the same time but Wan was determined to undo the damage he had done. The lion turtle agreed to grant Wan the power of air, but Raava would have to hold it until he had mastered it. The light spirit questioned why she should aid the very humans who caused this mess in the first place but relented when Wan reasons that none of them can defeat Prince Aragon alone. As they set off to help Wan master airbending, Raava explained that Harmonic Convergence is an event in which she and Vaatu battle for the fate of the world. With only a year to prepare, they experiment by combining their energies via Raava passing through Wan, granting him airbending. As Wan practices with the element, he asks Raava why she and Vaatu have not destroyed one another after ten thousand years. The light spirit explains that light and darkness cannot exist without each other; even if she were to defeat Vaatu in this encounter, darkness would grow inside her until her counterpart emerges and vice versa if Vaatu defeats her. Wan and Arthur don't understand what could be so bad about Vaatu winning when Raava would be reborn. Raava points out that the downside would be that Vaatu will destroy everything around them. Realizing the implications of what they're going to face, Wan and the others seek out more lion turtles to master water and earth. Near the end of the year, Wan, his friends and Raava find a ravaged section of forest; it is discovered that Wan's friends had left their city to create their own, but several were killed off by spirits, so they attack in vengeance. Raava and Merlin admonish them for rash behavior, stating that it would only exacerbate the situation. Suddenly, a crowd of spirits, some of whom Wan and the others recognizes from the oasis, arrive to drive out the humans for burning down the forest. Wan and Arthur attempt to meditate the conflict, but Prince Aragon appears, corrupting the spirits and feeding off their anger. The humans provoke the dark spirits with firebending, but Wan keeps both groups from clashing with airbending. He and Raava subsequently combine their energies, allowing the young man to bend all four elements. The fighting briefly stops and the spirits turn normal, but the strain of Raava possessing him was too much, causing him to pass out. Raava carries an unconscious Wan and his friends away as the battle reignites. When Wan and the others come to, Prince Aragon appears, revealing that all the humans have been converted into monsters for his forces. The dark Prince promptly departs, promising that the end will come soon. Raava, in a severely weakened state, asked Wan and the others to travel to the southern portal for the convergence. In the battle with Prince Aragon, Wan, Arthur and the others are severely beaten, despite Wan's bending abilities and fusing with Raava. Though they are near death, Dorathea tries to reason with her brother, who grabs her in an attempt to break her in half. As the convergence begins, Dorathea, in a desperate gamble, touches the southern portal, absorbing the spiritual energy and transferring it to everyone. While the others gain strength, Dora transforms into a massive white dragon and proceeds to battle her brother. Severely weakened, Aragon escapes through a portal, vowing revenge upon his sister and those who follow her. Arthur Pendragon soon states that he shall lead his Army of Light against Prince Aragon to defeat him once and for all. Wan and several other spirits vow to join him, with Raava granting Merlin a spell to make their spirit allies incorruptible. After this, Korra awakens and Princess Celestia asks her who she is. Korra replies, saying her name is Korra and that she is the Avatar. Julian and Alice smile and thank Princess Celestia for her help. After explaining their story, everyone is surprised and impressed at this. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6